Being Human
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Recomeçar mais uma vez pode fazer toda diferença. Encontraremos todo tipo de gente na vida, mas encontraremos também nosso lugar. Saga e Shura, Yaoi, presente de Valentine's Day para Akane


**Being Human**

 **ShiryuForever94**

Categorias: [Tributo] Valentine's Day 2017 do Need for Fic, Saint Seiya, AU, Saga e Shura, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional, sexo, preconceito

Classificação: NC-17

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Recomeçar mais uma vez pode fazer toda diferença. Encontraremos todo tipo de gente na vida, mas encontraremos também nosso lugar.

Sinopse da obra original: Cavaleiros do Zodíaco é um anime sobre pessoas extraordinárias que renascem quando sua deusa, Atena, reencarna na Terra para salvá-la da extinção. São conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Atena e capazes de rachar a terra e abrir os céus com seus poderes. Como é um AU, usei os personagens, personalidades e aparência para dar corpo e vida ao texto.

Disclaimer: Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção.

Palavras: 1. Carinho; 2. Compreensão; 4. Sinceridade; 6. Realidade

* * *

Songfic: Thank You for Loving Me (Bon Jovi)  
 **Presente de Valentine's Day para Akane Mitsuko**

* * *

O dia havia sido péssimo!

Os olhares de censura, os comentários ruins.

Shura novamente saíra para procurar emprego e decidira por vestir uma de suas calças de dança. Preta, grossa e de corte reto. Nada demais. Não era chamativa, não era colada demais, não dizia nada sobre sua sexualidade. Era apenas um sujeito com uma calça preta de corte reto.

Vestira uma camisa de Saga por cima da de renda e malha colada ao corpo que fazia parte do conjunto. Fizera aquilo simplesmente porque era mais prático. Se houvesse algum teste, já estaria pronto. Arrependeu-se ao notar os olhares de curiosidade no metrô. Ele estava sempre em ótima forma por conta de sua profissão. Não devia ser a calça, nem as camisas. Não dava para ver nada demais, apenas um homem musculoso, longilíneo e alto.

Por que todo mundo não cuidava de sua própria vida? Não se escondia, mas não dava escândalos e nem fazia dramas. Mesmo assim, sua mera existência parecia incomodar.

Já deveria ter se acostumado e sabia que não iria se acostumar.

Fora até uma das novas escolas da área para onde acabara de se mudar com Saga apresentar seu currículo de dançarino com um curso superior e mestrado em aulas para crianças especiais. Adorava dançar e tinha amor maior ainda por ver sorrisos no rosto das crianças que por vezes eram julgadas incapazes antes mesmo que pudessem tentar dançar. Ele as incentivava, mostrava alguns passos e arrancava sorrisos e alegria de rostinhos antes tão temerosos.

No entanto, sua capacidade de disseminar paz e um tanto de alegria não parecia valer muito nos dias atuais.

Se no metrô recebera o primeiro olhar reprovador, embora velado, na antessala de espera da escola parecia que havia se pintado de amarelo neon pois todos os outros candidatos estavam de terno e gravata. Quis evitar, mas sentiu-se ridículo. Queria apenas ser quem ele era: professor de dança, gay, casado e feliz! Não estava usando nenhuma roupa alegórica, era seu trabalho!

"Senhor Shura!" O olhar avaliador da diretora da escola de renome que recém-abrira aquela filial.

"Meu currículo. Fui dono de uma academia de dança em Madri, mas ao me mudar para a Grécia, tive que vendê-la. Tenho experiência e cartas de referências." Shura mantinha-se profissional, focado e sério.

"Ah, sim… Você me parece diferente. Além de ser gay e não esconder isso a julgar pelo fato de ter colocado o nome de seu marido em seu currículo. Algum motivo para ter deixado de lado o protocolo e não estar de terno e gravata?" O olhar frio e distante da mulher de meia idade.

"O motivo é que se quisessem algum teste prático eu economizaria o tempo de todos e já poderia me apresentar. Penso que há instalações para dança na escola, algum tablado para sapateado, talvez?" Fazia anos que não dançava flamenco ou sapateava, mas gostaria de retomar aquilo também.

"Algum motivo especial para que eu o contrate em detrimento de candidatos que estão mais de acordo com a linha da escola, por assim dizer?" O olhar da mulher era de puro desprezo. Descaso. Preconceito.

"Eu sou muito bom no que faço." Shura respondeu tentando manter o controle. Já vira aquele tipo de olhar. Já sentira aquele julgamento.

"Não sei se seria boa influência para nossos alunos. Podem achar que ser gay é algo normal. Alguns pais podem achar que há uma ameaça a seus filhos. Há tantas estórias de pedofilia..." A voz era quase metálica.

"É normal para mim que eu ame outro homem e, sinceramente, a maioria dos casos de pedofilia é de homens contra garotinhas, mas talvez seja mais confortável acreditar que somente gays são tarados e pervertidos para não ter que enxergar a realidade de que muitos dos rapazes de terno aí fora podem ser predadores sexuais e a senhora jamais suspeitaria." Shura enfrentou o olhar cheio de repulsa.

"Ora, como se atreve..." A senhora ajeitou o coque feito com capricho e riscou o nome de Shura da lista.

"Creio que não vou conseguir o emprego. Obrigado por seu tempo." Levantou-se juntando toda a dignidade que tinha. "Perdeu uma ótima oportunidade de ensinar a todos os seus alunos que a alma é o que importa. Que o amor é livre, único, maravilhoso. Espero que eu não esteja certo quanto a alguns candidatos, mas se tiver problemas com algum deles, lembre-se de mim e tenha um bom dia." Saiu de lá batendo a porta e caminhou até a esquina com sua postura mais altiva enquanto as lágrimas começaram a descer ao tempo em que galgava os degraus para o metrô.

Era a terceira vez naquela semana. Na primeira entrevista fora com uma roupa esportiva, mas elegante, mas ao ser perguntado por sua esposa, uma vez que usava aliança, respondera com sinceridade e fora quase atirado para fora pelo diretor horrorizado que deixou bem claro que sua escola não contratava "esse tipo de gente".

A segunda entrevista, numa escola particular julgada progressista, o problema fora Shura ser bonito demais. Poderia atrair ciúmes por parte dos pais dos alunos quanto a suas santas e pudicas mulheres... Era só o que faltava a Shura: ser confundido com qualquer tipo de Don Juan. Achavam que ele era gay de fachada, por um acaso? OU era o fato de ser espanhol e havia sido julgado por algum estereótipo de latin lover?

Shura não tinha vergonha de ser gay. Ele não se achava um coitado, ou alguém inferior. Ele tinha talentos, como muitos outros. Shura era bailarino por vocação, amor, chamado. Ele adorava o que fazia. Não desistiria de quem era, de quem nascera para ser, por conta da opinião dos outros.

Porque os outros sempre seriam o inferno.

"Shura?" A voz grossa de Saga que viera da cozinha com um pano de prato secando as mãos poderosas quando ouvira a chave virar na fechadura. "Então, como foi?" O olhar cheio de expectativa e amor.

Shura nada disse. Apenas se atirou nos braços fortes do marido e começou a beijá-lo num desespero por aprovação e por paz que Saga podia captar apenas de sentir a pele quente do espanhol.

 _It´s hard for me to say the things/I want to say sometimes_  
 _There´s no one here but you and me/And that broken old street light_  
 _Lock the doors/leave the world outside_  
 _All I´ve got to give to you/Are these five words and I_  
 _É difícil para eu dizer as coisas/Que eu quero dizer às vezes_  
 _Não há ninguém aqui mas você e eu/E aquela velha luz quebrada da rua_  
 _Tranque as portas/Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora_  
 _Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar/São essas cinco palavras e a mim_

"Tudo bem, se é o que precisa." Saga rosnou enquanto beijava o marido com fúria, arrancando-lhe a camisa, baixando-lhe a malha preta e gemendo que o amava.

"Saga..." Shura murmurou com os olhos cheios de água. "Foi tão... Ruim!" Agarrava-se a Saga como a alma precisando de lenitivo que era naquele momento.

"Amo você..." Saga respondeu enquanto arrancava sua camisa, suas calças, a cueca, sapatos e meias. Puxou Shura para si e ergueu-o com as mãos na bunda dura do dançarino. "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Por favor..." Shura resfolegou com a força e a decisão do marido.

Saga carregou-o até o quarto e o jogou na cama de casal feita por encomenda. Não demorou com o lubrificante, menos ainda com a camisinha e logo estava em cima de Shura. Dentro dele, com força, bem fundo, ouvindo-o gemer e implorar.

"Estou aqui." Saga murmurou enquanto devorava seu marido num sexo brutal e incandescente. "Sempre estarei aqui. Você é meu amor e eu o adoro!"

Shura entregou-se a ele. Era louco pelo marido! O advogado inteligente, cheio de energia e forte. Saga o fizera acreditar no amor.

 _Thank you for loving me/For being my eyes_  
 _When I couldn´t see/For parting my lips_  
 _When I couldn´t breathe/Thank you for loving me_  
 _Thank you for loving me_  
 _Obrigado por me amar/Por ser meus olhos_  
 _Quando eu não consigo enxergar/Por separar meus lábios_  
 _Quando eu não podia respirar/Obrigado por me amar_  
 _Obrigado por me amar_

"Mais..." Shura mordiscou o próprio lábio com as pernas trançando em redor do corpo forte sobre o seu.

"Sempre." Saga o beijou na boca, um tanto mais carinhosamente, diminuindo o ritmo, provocando o marido. Entrando e saindo dele num ritmo cadenciado enlouquecedor. Sentia a ereção de Shura contra sua barriga e se esfregava nele, beijava-o, dizia palavras de paixão, tesão, amor.

Shura não conseguia resistir. Jamais resistiria a Saga. Sentiu prazer profundo viajar de seu sexo até seu cérebro e entregou seu corpo e sua alma. Gemeu alto sentindo paz.

A infinita paz que apenas Saga podia trazer.

"Melhor?" Saga murmurou nos ouvidos de Shura enquanto se deitava novamente após se livrar da camisinha e puxar um lençol para cobri-los.

"O de sempre." Shura estava cansado. Magoado.

"Algum idiota que acha que ser gay é pecado? Ou que ser gay é ser criminoso? Talvez tarado?" Saga não perdia o bom humor. Sabia como era difícil. Ele levara um bom tempo para admitir em frente ao seu escritório que era gay e se casaria com um homem. Não fora fácil. Alguns haviam desistido de trabalhar com ele e ter se assumido lhe custara alguns clientes, mas o que poderia ter feito? Passado a vida mentindo? Não iria esconder Shura do mundo como se o amor de sua vida fosse um segredinho sujo.

"Tudo isso?" Shura murmurou com ar triste. "Talvez se eu tentasse ser mais discreto. Não que eu ande por aí cheio de trejeitos, mas uma roupa mais... Normal? Talvez em outras cores, com outros cortes..."

 _I never knew I had a dream/Until that dream was you_  
 _When I look into your eyes/The sky's a different blue_  
 _Cross my heart/I wear no disguise_  
 _If I tried, you'd make believe/That you believed my lies_  
 _Eu nunca soube que tinha um sonho/Até o sonho ser você_  
 _Quando olho dentro de seus olhos/O céu fica num azul diferente_  
 _Explore meu coração/Eu não visto disfarces_  
 _Se eu tentasse, você faria de conta/Que acreditou em minhas mentiras_

"Amor, não. Não mude nada. Você não tem que se encaixar, tem que ser respeitado." Saga sussurrou.

"Mas... É tão difícil que entendam que eu não sou diferente apenas porque amo um homem como eu? O que eu fiz de errado? Qual é o grande problema?"

"Querido, ninguém disse que seria fácil, mas ninguém disse que seria impossível. Você poderá, sempre, voltar para casa e ter amor e compreensão, ou sexo alucinado, se preferir." Riu baixo.

"Sexo alucinado é algo que fazemos sempre e não precisa ter motivo algum." Shura sorriu, mais relaxado.

"Quantas pessoas podem dizer o mesmo?" O olhar cheio de carinho. "Sinceramente, vou repetir, não mude nada, nunca. Você é único." Havia admiração nas palavras do grego de cabelos loiros longos e profundos olhos azuis.

"Vamos pagar nossas contas com amor e compreensão? Sabe que isso me preocupa." A natureza prática do capricorniano. "Eu não quero ser sustentado por você, não foi o que combinamos embora eu saiba que você não se importa. Somos de classes sociais diferentes, você estava muito bem sem mim." O tremendo orgulho do espanhol aparecendo mais do que gostaria de permitir.

"Ah, eu estava ótimo. Tomando antidepressivos devido à minha profunda solidão e falha na tentativa de encontrar meu lugar no mundo? Pegando homens em bares tentando preencher meu coração com sexo sem sentido? Nossa, eu estava maravilhoso!"

"Exagerado."

"Nem um pouco, é a mais pura verdade. E, se quer saber, podemos vender bolinhos na feira, capinar lotes, lavar louça, fazer um monte de coisas. Apenas não deixe que vençam. Eles não vão vencer. Essas pessoas preconceituosas que não conseguem enxergar um palmo além do nariz não irão nos dobrar. Se qualquer pessoa pensa que pode nos alijar da sociedade, que nos dizer que não somos o bastante irá nos deixar no ostracismo e nos fará desistir de ser quem somos para que elas, comodamente, fiquem em seus nichos de falsa normalidade, e moralidade estúpida, estão muito enganadas. Nós não vamos desaparecer apenas porque incomodamos mentes pequenas. Somos muito maiores, e melhores, que esses imbecis." Saga abraçou Shura com todo amor do mundo.

"Faz parecer fácil." Shura se virou no abraço para fitar os intensos olhos azuis do marido. "Você é sempre tão forte?"

"Andei malhando."

"Não é disso que estou falando, maluco!" Shura riu. Saga era seu sorriso, sua força, seu amor.

"Não? Mas você gosta, não gosta?" Saga beijou Shura de novo. Faria o que pudesse por ele, por amor a ele. A vida ficara mais fácil de enfrentar, os dias pareciam melhores, por causa do espanhol de gênio difícil.

"A pergunta foi retórica?" Shura revirou os olhos.

"Ora, só sei que sempre será mais fácil se nós lidarmos com isso sendo nós mesmos. Eu não sou forte, apenas sou o que você precisa que eu seja." Saga sorriu e fechou os olhos com o beijo apaixonado do marido. O mundo lá fora não iria quebrar o amor deles. Nunca.

"Amo você." Shura murmurou baixinho. "Tenho outra entrevista amanhã."

"Pois então vá a ela e seja a pessoa encantadora, maravilhosa e talentosa que você é. Vai conseguir. Mesmo que não agora, mas vai conseguir porque você é fantástico!" Saga riu e logo estavam brincando de guerra de travesseiros na cama.

O mundo poderia até não compreender tão bem o que era a natureza do amor, o que era separar profissional de pessoal, o que era aceitar as pessoas como eram, mas aqueles dois estavam fazendo sua parte sendo felizes.

 _You pick me up when I fall down/You ring the bell before they count me out_  
 _If I was drowning you would part the sea/And risk your own life to rescue me_  
 _Você me ergue quando eu caio/Você soa o gongo antes que eu seja nocauteado_  
 _Se eu estivesse me afogando você abriria o mar/E arriscaria sua própria vida para me resgatar_

Shura novamente saiu cedo e foi para sua entrevista. Não era uma grande escola. Ficava um pouco longe de onde morava, num bairro que descobriria ser um tanto menos abonado.

Gostou das pequenas cercas de madeira cheia de cor. Não a tradicional cerca branca em torno da casa um tanto gasta. Era uma escola mesmo?

O piso rangia quando andava nele, mas gostou dos sorrisos das muitas crianças que estavam tendo aula de canto numa sala.

O gabinete do diretor era um pequeno quarto adaptado, sem luxo algum.

"Senhor Shura, eu presumo?" O homem de cabelos brancos e olhar bondoso estendeu a mão. "Muito obrigado por ter vindo."

"O prazer foi meu." Shura olhou em torno. Havia quadros pequenos em molduras antigas com um homem que parecia ser o tal diretor tocando trompete, desfilando com uma banda de escola e sorrindo timidamente junto a um grupo de teatro.

"Seu currículo é maravilhoso. Não podemos pagar muito, não imagino porque escolheria vir até aqui... Nossas crianças são carentes, as instalações não são grande coisa, mas eu acredito que a arte, que a dança, pode salvar vidas!"

Uma luz intensa no olhar já um tanto baço pela idade. Shura sorriu sem nem perceber.

"Dançar é minha vida. É minha vocação desde que me conheço por gente. É um chamado, um amor que não podemos controlar, nem entender. Eu gosto quando desperto essa paixão em algum aluno, ou apenas se faço com que crianças e jovens entendam que se expressar não precisa ser usando drogas, nem ficando revoltados."

"Quer conhecer as crianças? Elas estão ansiosas por aulas de dança e ritmo!" O homem um tanto curvado pelo tempo se levantou com agilidade ímpar.

"Bem, não sei. Acha que sou indicado para trabalhar aqui? Se não ficou claro, eu sou gay e..." Shura falou a última palavra um tanto mais baixo, sem graça...

"Ora, meu caro, o que há de mal nisso? Eu sou manco. Temos uma secretária fofoqueira, um contador quase cego e um entregador de água mal humorado. Seremos uma linda família disfuncional. Ah, nossa professora de música anda meio surda, então não ligue quando ela começar a gritar..."

Shura chegou em casa com um imenso sorriso no rosto. Saga iria demorar um pouco mais e o espanhol fez algumas burecas, ou seja, um tipo de empanadas, tendo escolhido uma massa mais fina e recheadas de legumes, outra de queijo e umas poucas de carne. A salada grega, o azeite aromatizado e, claro, ouzo!

"Hum, que cheiro bom!" Saga entrou em casa com os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, o terno bem cortado deixando-o com ar sério e um buquê de flores.

"Fiz o jantar e... Adorei as flores!" Shura se aproximou do grego e o beijou na boca, apaixonadamente.

"Hum, pelo visto foi um dia melhor hoje?"

"Consegui o emprego!" Shura estava radiante."

Saga abriu um sorriso maravilhoso. "Eu disse que você conseguiria, amor! Parabéns! Vamos pular o jantar? Quer um pouco de sexo alucinado?" Saga gargalhou vendo a cara de consternação do espanhol.

 _Lock the doors/leave the world outside_  
 _All I´ve got to give to you/Are these five words and I_  
 _Tranque as portas/Vamos deixar o mundo lá fora_  
 _Tudo o que eu tenho para te dar/São essas cinco palavras e eu_

"Eu fiz gemista de tomate para você. Sei que adora. Obrigado por sempre me apoiar." Shura escolhera lindos tomates para rechear com arroz e cozinhar com molho e azeite. Era cheiroso e muito, mas muito gostoso.

"Hum, então vamos comer. Depois eu vou tomar um banho e iremos apenas celebrar o fato de que a vida é linda quando amamos alguém."

Shura aquiesceu e suspirou. Não seria fácil, nunca seria fácil, mas não iria desistir, não enquanto aquele furacão grego estivesse ao seu lado. Iria agradecer, todos os dias, por Saga amá-lo. Iria agradecer, todos os dias, por amar Saga.

Ia dar certo.

 _Thank you for loving me/For being my eyes_  
 _When I couldn´t see/For parting my lips_  
 _When I couldn´t breathe/Obrigado por me amar_  
 _Por ser meus olhos/Quando eu não consigo enxergar_  
 _Por separar meus lábios/Quando eu não podia respirar_


End file.
